


Week One [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Covalent Bonds [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pesterlog, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Quadrant Confusion, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: -- tentacleTherapist [TT] opened memo Bearded Wizard Slash on board FUCK PARADOX SPACE IN EVERY SINGLE BLACK HOLE: THE MOVIE --TT: This shall serve as a repository for my magnum opus.TT: I tease. This is a chronicle of my early days of trollhood.TG: yes plz tell us everything about you playing ye olde alien trouser flute-- tentacleTherapist [TT] banned turntechGodhead [TG] from memo Bearded Wizard Slash --TT: I would never dare to steal the thunder from your own memo, dear brother.--Collection of logs to bridge the first week after Covalent.1) Rose & various; Feferi2) Dirk & Tavros, Dirk & Dave3) Jade & Gamzee4) Roxy & Eridan5) Dirk & Roxy & ??





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Week One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823505) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Chapter 5  
  


### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Week%20One%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 13:43 | 10.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Week%20One%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 8:55 | 7.0 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Week%20One%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 13:36 | 10.4 MB  
[Chapter 4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Week%20One%20Chapter%204.mp3) | 9:18 | 7.2 MB  
[Chapter 5](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Week%20One%20Chapter%205.mp3) | 5:03 | 3.8 MB  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds.m4b) | 7:00:34 | 197.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/week-one) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/covalent-bonds-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_My Village is Number One_ from Xenogears Light

### Art

**Art** : [Homestuck Trolls & Kids Seamless Fabric Pattern by Ladyboots](http://www.spoonflower.com/fabric/3369336-homestuck-trolls-kids-seamless-by-ladyboots) & [Sprite](http://asukaskerian.tumblr.com/image/51809495775) by [Asuka Kureru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_xi for cover beta!


End file.
